A Whole New Hell
by The Rookie Author
Summary: As the last survivors of Yamatai flee the dreaded island on their repaired PT boat, Himiko's remaining spirit uses its last power to get revenge on those who killed her, sending them to a Whole New Hell... Chernarus. Rating may change, please review nicely, as my name would suggest, I am a rookie to this so I'm not great. Have a nice day! :)
1. Chapter 1

"We made it..." those were the words Lara had been wanting to say ever since she washed upon the shore of Yamatai... As she said this Lara sighed and put her arm around Sam, and tried, but failed to do the same to the walking boulder known as Jonah. Jonah just laughed and squatted down saying "Indeed we did" like those words guaranteed it. Unfortunately, as Reyes feared, it didn't, and Fate would soon teach the survivors to never tempt her like that.

Back on Yamatai, Himiko's last remaining power was held in an urn underneath where Lara had fought to save Sam. It didn't have enough power to whip up a storm and send the insignificant worms that had crippled, even killed her majesty to the bottom of the ocean, but it did have enough to send the whelps elsewhere, and began thinking of the worst possible punishment. She sent her essence all across the world searching, when she came across the perfect spot. A small island in a place called "Russia" that had been quarantined due to a disease that caused so-called "Cannibal Attacks" if she had a physical form she would have smiled, but a muffled, maniacal laugh from inside the clay jar would have to do. These survivors would trade an island of men who had lost nearly all, but some not quite all of their humanity, for a new island where the dead walked with rotting flesh drooping like curtains over their decaying corpses, where there were few survivors, and even fewer supplies. Yes, this would be the last of these adventurers DayZ.

 **A/N- Sorry! I couldn't resist putting that pun in somewhere! This is just a test chapter to see how y'all would like this. After I received quite a few reviews about my... Lackluster writing and grammar, I have taken a break and tried to improve it. I truly did my best, but I only had a few minutes to type this, so don't worry! This won't be a repeat of Into the Void where there were chapters that were like, 6 sentences long! So, tell me what you think! I hope you like it, more is on the way! If you have any suggestions then just tell me! Because it's DayZ I will probably accept good OC's. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lara groaned as she sat up, her head pounding like there was a drum in it. The last thing she remembered was a pitch black circle, as if something had deleted the material in front of her, then everything went as black as night. Around her Jonah and Sam were just beginning to stir. With the instincts that had been honed during her time on Yamatai she began to take stock of the situation. Due to the fact that they didn't know how long they would be at sea they had packed a generous supply of food and water so they were good in that department. For armament, Reyes and Sam had their pistols, Jonah had his shotgun, and Lara had stored her considerable armory aboard the boat. In addition to this, they had the World War 2 deck MG aboard the boat and enough ammo to fire everything. With supplies taken care of, she moved on to the situation, ahead of her, she could see a massive forest, however directly below her she could see the faithful PT boat was beached on a sandy strip which looked like... Another. Damn. Island. This had to be Himiko's work. She should have never said she was safe, she should have freaking learned that now. She dropped her bow to the ground and began kicking the side of the boat, screaming "GOD DAMNIT! F******SERIOUSLY? I JUST GOT OFF FUCKING YAMATAI, NOW I'M ANOTHER DAMNED MYSTERY ISLAND THIS-" Lara was cut off as Jonah clamped his hand over her mouth and put a finger over his mouth, as Lara quieted down she heard screaming and gunshots, steadily growing louder. She bent down and picked up her bow, knocking an arrow as Jonah cocked his shotgun and Sam mounted the turret, Reyes was still knocked out. Suddenly a person clad in green forest camouflage BDU's he turned and fired a burst from the M4he carried, before turning and running like the Devil himself was after him. Lara drew back her bow but held her fire. Soon after the man charged out something... Else rushed out. At first, Lara thought that it was a person but when it came closer, chasing the soldier, Lara realized it was a horribly mutilated person, blood dripping, small bits of flesh flying off it as it ran mindlessly. Lara immediately aimed, rechecked and fired her bow reloading roughly 1 second after the shot, and hit the thing directly center of mass. The mess of a person staggered, and began running again "FIRE GOD DAMNIT SAM!" Lara screamed which startled Sam out of her stupor, and into firing the powerful machine gun. It ripped through the creature, hitting it first in the leg, then the chest, only slowing it slightly but then, as if she shot a magic bullet it hit the thing in the head which flung it backwards, and it moved no more. The man jogged up to them, panting, out of breath. "Are you okay man?" Jonah asked at the same time Lara pointed her bow at him and said sternly "Don't move." The man stopped and raised his hands. "Are you friendly or bandits?" He asked. "I don't know what the hell you-" Lara was cut off by Jonah, ever the the gentle giant "What's your name?" The man grinned and replied with a slight Russian accent, "My name is Nikolai, and welcome to Chernarus."

 **A/N- Please Comment! I did my best! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Chernarus?" Lara asked, confused "Is that somewhere in Russia?

"Da" Nikolai replied, "currently supposed to be quarantined though, see if you can guess why! I've got no idea how you got here though."

"We were just on another island, just as f***** up as this one" said Sam, trusting a stranger... As usual. "Are you a soldier?"

"I was. Sniper in the army. But that was before the plague hit, now I'm just another survivor."

A/N- Jerma reference! ;P

"Yeah, well on the last island we were on the survivors were all part of a religious cult that tried to kill us, I personally don't trust you." Said Reyes, who had finally gotten up and now aimed her pistol at Nikolai.

"What? I was about to ask, there are NO islands within several miles of Chernarus, so how the hell did you get here?"

Jonah looked up and started speaking "I know this will sound insane but-"

"So does a zombie apocalypse." Nikolai cut him off, "And it's like in the movies, you have to hit 'em in the head. Doesn't get much more insane than that"

"We were teleported here... I think." Lara said flatly.

Nikolai snorted, obviously trying and failing to stifle a laugh. "I honestly don't care how you got here, I'm just glad you aren't bandits."

"That's the second time that you said 'bandits' what do you mean by that?" Asked Sam.

"I would think it's pretty obvious, they shoot you, or capture you, and steal all of your gear, speaking of which, what do you have?" Nikolai asked, finally picking up the M4 he had dropped, and putting it on his backpack along with a fire axe on the left side and a hunting rifle on the right.

"We have some food, water an-" Sam was cut off by a sharp "None of your business." from Reyes.

"Y'know, I think that I know which of you is my favorite" Nikolai grinned as he walked up to the ships "What's the name of your boat? The Beached Whale? Permission to come aboard captain?" Nikolai asked like he was a sailor, which Lara found stupid due to the fact that Nikolai was in the army.

However, Sam grinned and said "Aye aye." And Nikolai began climbing up the net attached to the side of the boat. Lara muttered "God damnit Sam." like Sam had committed the worst sin possible. As Nikolai's head peaked over the side of the boat, Reyes immediately pulled back the slide of her pistol and aimed. Nikolai hefted himself over the safety rail with a groan, then falling 2 feet from the rail onto the deck, landing on his back. Sam and Jonah openly laughed, Lara managed to stifle it, and even Reyes cracked a slight smile. "Are you okay?" Jonah asked his voice showing his Hawaiian heritage.

"I was not expecting that!" Nikolai said, obviously finding it at least slightly amusing, like when you hit your funny-bone, how it hurts, but you still laugh. "Anyway, I never caught your names." And so the Russian and the survivors began the process of getting to know each other, and eventually even Reyes loosened up slightly, if you would consider not having a gun aimed at 24/7 loosening up. After they got aquatinted they began the process of supply trading. Nikolai giving medical supplies which the Yamatai survivors had next to none of, in exchange for food and water, which he had almost none of. In addition, in exchange for them letting him tag along, he gave them a few local maps and headlights. Nikolai mentioned how word from the survivors "Mouth radio" was that there was a small decontamination and evacuation base to the far north, and according to him, they were on the south coast currently. Obviously there was a long journey ahead of them.

"So, do you have any family Nikolai?" Jonah asked. Being the most friendly person before Yamatai, and virtually unchanged afterward, he and Nikolai had quickly become friends, which wasn't surprising, because both Jonah and Nikolai were probably friendly enough to charm the Devil himself.

"I've got a son from an old relationship, but he was visiting his mom in America when the plague hit. I manage to get off a message every now and then to try and tell him I'm okay, but I don't know if it works." Nikolai replied, visibly saddening for the first time, "What about you guys?" He asked.

"I've got a sister back home, and my dad is still alive." Jonah replied.

"I've got my parents, oh and my annoying little brother!" Sam said, grinning as she said the bit about her brother. "Mum and dad were both photographers and I wanted to make them proud, that's why I went to search for Yamatai."

"Roth was the last person I considered family, and now he's dead..." Lara muttered bitterly, remembering how close Roth and her had come to escaping before Himiko had struck their helicopter down with lightning. Reyes, as normal was silent.

 **A/N- Sorry that these chapters are still kinda short... I type them on my phone and they seem a lot bigger! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Shh!" Nikolai hissed as they walked along. "Do you hear that?" He asked, his accent mixed with the fact that he was whispering nearly made it sound like he was simply spouting gibberish, but in the 4 days Lara had been traveling with him, she had learned to hear through the accent. Lara held up her hand to signal to the others to stop, as she & Nikolai walked slightly ahead of the group. Now that she concentrated, she could hear voices faintly.

"Yeah I hear it Nikolai, how the hell do you hear these things?" She asked, half in wonder and half joking.

"When you've lived on an island where almost everything is trying to kill you, you adapt, ready your weapons." Nikolai said as he pulled out the M4, attaching a silencer he had found at a military base, to the muzzle of the gun. He then looked to Lara. "You're the leader."

"What! Why am I the leader?!" She hissed incredulously, "You're the soldier!"

"However, these people trust you far more than me, especially that b**** Reyes." He said, trying to be extra quiet on the last few words in vain. Reyes instantly threw a small rock at him, but it just bounced off his helmet and onto the ground. "Sorry..." Nikolai said meekly. Lara just sighed and began formulating a plan. Jonah was to big to be stealthy enough to scout ahead, Reyes was to aggressive, and Sam was likely to just invite them to meet up. Which left Nikolai, or her. Lara trusted Nikolai... But for all she knew it could be his plan to meet up with these people, albeit a very unlikely plan, carried out convincingly. Therefore she would have to either go herself, or go with Nikolai to keep an eye on him.

"Alright, I will go with Nikolai to scout ahead and see what is happening, you guys get off the road and start setting up camp, but be careful!" Lara stressed the last words, even though she trusted them fully.

"Well then, let's go!" Nikolai said as he pulled back the bolt on his M4 with a resounding CLACK. Everyone immediately turned around and shushed him, making it sound like several very angry snakes. "I can't do anything right can I?" Nikolai sighed.

Nikolai and Lara stealthily walked towards the voices, until they came to a small hill where for he other side they could hear someone blubbering.

"No! I don't have any gear! Nothing you could use anyway! Please don't kill me! DONT KILL ME!" Lara could hear other voices laughing and speaking rapidly in Russian. Nikolai's face morphed into one of distaste.

"Bandits." He muttered, "Remember when I first met you I asked if you were bandits? Well this is why." He dropped to a lying down position, and started crawling forward, M4 held at the ready. Lara followed suit directly behind him, with the silenced pistol she had acquired on Yamatai held out in front of her. As soon as Nikolai and her had reached the other side of the hill, her heart dropped like a stone. Standing in front of her were 3 men and 2 women, all clad in various uniforms, and all heavily armed. One of the men was obviously heavily intoxicated, as evidenced by his staggering as if he was on a ship, and the nearly empty bottle of vodka in his hands. Inside of the semi-circle was a man, on his knees with his hands over his head. He was dressed in a torn and tattered black tuxedo, with a burlap sack slung over his shoulder with rope. He wasn't the type of person you would expect to survive the zombie apocalypse.

"What do we do?" Lara asked, her palms sleep gutsy sweaty.

"We take them out." Nikolai said as he raised his rifle. He fired a burst into the nearest bandit. Almost immediately, all of the bandits swiveled and raised their weapons, picking them off one by one, they managed to eventually whittle the bandits away to one women, and the drunk man, who was continually offering Lara vodka. She turned to shoot the drunk when she heard a loud CRACK and the drunkards head exploded in gore. In the distance Lara saw a man dressed in police riot gear get up and start running towards them. Lara swiveled towards the woman, but saw Nikolai already had her sighted, the problem was, she was using the man in the tuxedo as a human shield.

"Give me your gear, or this man dies!" She screamed, a crazed predatory look, not unlike a rabid lion, in her eyes.

"Aw hell no!" Nikolai replied and shot at her. Unfortunately the bullet also hit the business man, killing them both. "Aw shit" Nikolai said as he panicked, rushing to the mans side, but he was already dead. Nikolai just sighed and closed the mans eyes. Just as he did this, the sniper came up and addressed himself.

"Hello, I am James of the New Elektro defense force."

A/N- I originally planned to have the hostage survive, but then I realized I didn't want another permanent character to write for, and besides, I always complain when a character in a fanfic or movie has perfect aim and shoots someone holding a hostage, so I decided to make him die. Additionally, and I normally wouldn't ask this, but could y'all try to spread the word about this story, the only reason that I am asking this is because I don't think many people will search "Tomb Raider & DayZ" crossover. So if you feel that it deserves it, please do me a favor and tell someone about it, again I hate doing this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Lara POV**

As it turned turned out, James wasn't going to take no for an answer. Wisely, Lara noted, Nikolai made no mention of the other survivors and their camp, and she followed his lead. As James forced them down the road, saying things such as "Hurry up" and "Faster" sternly, but not unkindly. He had, understandably, taken all of the weapons he could find on them, but didn't stop them from scavenging the corpses of the bandits they had killed, as long as they temporarily turned over any weapons they wanted to keep. Accordingly, when Lara found a military combat knife she handed it over... Keeping the second one she gave to NIkolai, who tucked it into his belt, hidden under his shirt. She hadn't survived Yamatai through stupidity, and wanted to be prepared. Something about James made her wary. Not wary of James himself, but rather of his superiors. He acted like he was constantly being chased, nervous, sweating even though he was in freezing cold Russia. As they finally began to approach the city that had been looming in front of them for a while now. For Lara it was a refreshing experience to see skyscrapers again, even if some were crumbling slightly from age and several were scorched, like an over-eager toddler with a charcoal pencil had doodled over them. James began to head over to the least destroyed building, what had been once been a condo. Lara recognized the logic in this. Any survivors could have their own room, and it was highly defensible, every survivor could snipe from the porch right outside of their apartment, and those balconies stretched all around the condo.

James walked them inside the apartment complex, flipped up his police helmets visor, and wiped his forehead with his hand. Then he quietly said "Follow me." To Lara and Nikolai, who was shifting the weight of his military backpack from on shoulder to the other. Then, James began to walk over to the check in desk, behind which a man in firefighter gear with a Kevlar vest on top of it sat. Lara paused for a moment, if these people truly had been the first responders of "Elektro" then they should have no problem with leadership. Maybe her initial assumptions were incorrect. The firefighter looked up at James and smiled.

"I see you've found some more survivors, what's the story this time James." And so James began the story, the firefighter nodding or making notes every now and then. James explained how he had been spying on the bandits in an attempt to track them down to their base, as it turned out the bandits they had encountered today were only a small raiding party, when Nikolai and Lara had attacked. He hadn't wanted to accidentally shoot either of his apparent allies. The rest of the story they already knew. The firefighter's eyes widened for a few seconds when James reached the part where Nikolai had accidentally shot the businesses man, whose name was apparently Hector, but nodded when it was explained that he had been trying to shoot Hector out of the bandits grasp. Apparently these things happened often in the apocalypse. The firefighter nodded and smacked the paper he had been taking notes with an "Approved" stamp. He then smiled and turned to Lara and Nikolai "Welcome to New Elektro!" The firefighter then pressed a button and opened the door exposing what Lara could have mistaken for heaven.

 **Nikolai POV**

Nikolai couldn't believe that there were so many survivors in one place. There must have been at least one hundred of them, currently crammed into the lunch area, eating and talking. There were many dressed in firefighter, police and army uniforms. But there were even more dressed in lab-coats, business suits, and even more trademark attires of various jobs. Nikolai started grinning, and elbowed Lara who was standing next to him, wearing her usual jeans and tank top, along with a winter coat he had given her. "Lara" he whispered, "Head back to the camp, get the others." She nodded and headed to the front of the building to get her weapons and head back to the base camp.

 **One hour later**.

"I'd be willing to bet that this is a full, functioning community! Scientists, mechanics, hell, even scribes! This might be a place to stay! It-" he was cut off from talking to himself, as an overweight man with a nasally voice grabbed him from behind and demanded, "Are you Nikolai and Lara?" Nikolai whipped around and grabbed the mans pudgy wrist with crushing force. The mans face looked a pug, without any of the cuteness of the adorable dog. Behind him, Nikolai could see an embarrassed looking James, shuffling his feet.

"No, I am just Nikolai, why do you ask" he said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"I have come to talk to you about your murder of Hector!" The man screamed, red as a tomato, "It is completely unacceptable, and you must be punished!"

"It was a complete accident, I was trying to-"

"I know what you 'say' happened." The man said, his nasally voice grating on Nikolai's ears, "But we all know what really happened, you were in league with those bandits!" Nikolai suppressed a grin. The man was obviously delusional, as evidenced by his apparent thought that the expensive suit, watch and hat made people think that he was rich and important. In Chernarus, where there was no one guarding stores, one could loot whatever he wanted. "I am the leader of this colony, and I hereby put you under arrest." Nikolai's smile disappeared.

James stepped forward, muttering, "I'm sorry about this..." As James held out handcuffs towards Nikolai, he could see the man standing over James's shoulder, grinning smugly. This could be a problem.


	6. Authors Note (Please Read, Important)

Hello everybody, this is the Rookie. After reading over my current stories, their review, etc. I have come to a conclusion. I will be rewriting all of the current chapters and everything of the following stories: A Whole New Hell, Collision Course, The Protector. In other words, I am re-doing all of my stories. I have realized just how much better I can do, especially since I now have Dragon Speech Software. This will definitely take a long time, so be warned. Don't worry, I will publish the originals again with the suffix of "Classic Version" in case the new ones absolutely suck. I will need much support, help, and all that jazz in order to do this. Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
